


Purification

by Ookami_Hime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Masturbation in Shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Hime/pseuds/Ookami_Hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Showers are a godsend for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purification

**Author's Note:**

> Dean x Showers is my new OTP.

The water is at a temperature that almost brushes over the _skin burns off_ line and it cascades over his broad shoulders, trails down tanned skin sprinkled with freckles, and, as he leans his head back, sprays across his face. Muscles tense and burdened with a weight that cannot be seen are eased up underneath the heat. 

It is a godsend, a way to escape the problems that seem to stack on his shoulders, and it is his own form of purification. The Mark of Cain terrifies him, makes him feel equally terrifying emotions, and it feels as if the water washes that away. For a moment, he can pretend that the poison that escapes him and the blood that stains his hands are sent down the drain.   

God, he doesn’t want to ever leave the heat of the shower, the wonderful pressure, and wants to stretch out how good he feels. Why shouldn’t he?   

Hands lathered up in soap, he absentmindedly teases a nipple until it is pert underneath his touch and then he squeezes. A rush of arousal races down his spine and his cock twitches to life. While that hand continues to play with that little pink nub, his other hand moves down to wrap around his quickly stiffening cock.  The soap makes it so easy for him to stroke himself, but he makes it slow because he loves it that way. He rubs a thumb over the head before he squeezes hard and moves his hand up and down slowly. And as slow as it is, maybe the heat or maybe the fact that it’s been such a long time since he’s gotten off make it hard to hold off his impending orgasm.   

So, he decides to let go and his hand quickens its pace. He’s practically twisting his nipples, but he loves the little rush of pain that mixes in with the pleasure. His moans increase in volume, but they’re swallowed up in the loudness of the water stream. He pleads with himself, “oh fuck, yeah, right there, c’mon, yeah, so fuckin’ close” and, for a fleeting moment, he thinks he should hold it off, but he doesn’t. His knees almost buckle, but his thighs do shake so he leans back against the wall as he comes with a loud groan. 

The result of his orgasm is washed away down the drain, the same as his problems—or so he pretends.


End file.
